And Your Bird Can Sing
by SurpriseSushi
Summary: Following the 'death' of his friend, John Watson finds solstice in someone unexpected. It was just chance he ran into Sebastian Moran. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**And Your Bird Can Sing**

**Chapter One**

**by SurpriseSushi**

**[TEXT]** Sherlock, I think it time you come home. -MH

**[TEXT]** I can't. Not yet. You know why. -SH

**[TEXT]** Its John. -MH

**[TEXT]** What about John? -SH

**[TEXT]** He's dating someone. -MH

**[TEXT]** ...I fail to see why this affects me. Our relationship was purely plutonic, I don't know why everyone insists it was something more. -SH

**[TEXT]** His name's Sebatian Moran. -MH

**/**

"Ah, Christ- S-Seb- Sebastian-"

Sebastian smirked, pressing deeper into John, snapping his hips to plunge all the way in, making John let out a strangled yelp. John's fingers clawed at Sebastian's chest, leaving long lines down his skin, causing Sebastian to hiss. He pulled out halfway slowly then thrust back into him, reaching down to grip John's wrists, pinning them down.

They had only been dating for a couple of month's. Well; dating was bit of a stretch. They would go out for dinner and - _or_ - shag. Neither man ever uttered the word 'date'. John couldn't put a word to what he felt for Sebastian and he couldn't even begin to guess what the other man thought of him; John just hoped he was at least a good fuck.

They had run into each other at a pub a couple of month's ago. John was already pretty far gone when Sebastian had walked in, but he reconized him from Afganistan; they had been in the same squadron. When John had gotten shot, he never knew what had happened to him, but he had always hoped Sebastian had made it home safe.

They got to talking, and drank progresively more as the night wore on. John talked about Sherlock, and Sebastian talked about a man he refused to name. Neither man knew when it had occured, but their mouth's found each other, and soon after they had burst through the back door of the establishment, ripping at each other's clothes and continueing to suck at each other's faces. John had been pressed up against the wall and allowed Sebastian to have his way with him. After they had both settled, John invited Sebastian back to 221b; as of then they were each other's 'casual shag'.

John assured himself it was a kind of therapy for him, and it was working far better than his actual therapist whom he had stopped seeing shortly after he started seeing Sebastian. Just the act of being with someone, someone who had no strings attached, made John forget who he was and what had happened to him. It was great, even if it was for only a little while. He knew it was unhealthy, but for him, it was enough.

Sebastian was breathing hard in his ear and had a hand wrapped around his leaking cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts, bringing John closer and closer to his release. He managed to give Sebastian a small warning before spilling all over the other man's hand, his muscle's contracting around Sebastian, who continued to thrust into John until he himself hit his high and came deep inside John, biting the back of John's neck hard to muffle his cry.

Sebatian slid out and collapsed onto the couch they hadn't even bothered getting off of. John lay, breathing heavily, beside him, his fist unclenging the throw blanket that he had gripped onto sometime during their escapades. He smiled when he felt an arm wrap itself around his chest and pull him close to Sebastian's warm body.

"Staying this time, are you?" John said, curling up into Sebastian.

He felt Sebastian's chest vibrate with a deep laugh. "I haven' got anywhere I need to be." He brushed a hand through John's blond hair, squeezing the smaller man tight against him with his other arm. "I _do_ enjoy your company, John."

John flushed, his grin widening. "And I enjoy yours. So you have enough time for a kip?"

"Yeah," Sebastian emphasied the point with a dramatic yawn.

John chuckled and closed his eyes. The strong arm wrapped around him and Sebastian's breathing, that soon became a steady, comforting in and out, quickly lulled John to sleep.

**/**

Sherlock Holmes breathed in the London air from the first time in two years. A little ahead of schedual, and he quickly decided he hadn't missed it much. He stood outside of the airport, waiting impatiently for Mycroft. His hair was shorter, and he had a hint of a stubble on his cheeks that, under other circumstamces, would _not_ be there, but he had been forced to disguise himself as best he could without actual facial reconstruction. He was stratching at the beginning of a beard irritably when he finally spotted the sleek black car turning into the airport parking. He set off to meet it at a quick pace and was soon safely inside, beside his brother.

"How long has this been going on?" Sherlock asked, immediately getting down to business. No 'hello', no 'how are you'; neither of them bothered with pleasentries when a situation was at hand; neither bothered with them even if there wasn't one.

"A couple of month's, if my data is correct... and it always is." Mycroft said, not even glancing up and the younger, flipping through a folder he had open on his lap. Sherlock could see pictures and what looked like records of messages sent from a phone. Mycroft saw Sherlock looking and he handed him the folder.

"It took you this long to tell me? And why didn't you step in?" Sherlock asked, looking passively over the phone records and going directly for the pictures.

"John and I haven't been on speaking terms for a year, and you've been rather out of reach."

Sherlock had fallen silent; the pictures were of John and Sabastian Moran, together, looking more like regular army chums than two people in a relationship in the early pictures, but later on they were holding each other's hands and looking at each other in such a way that made an odd feeling stir in the pit of Sherlock's stomach. He dismissed it and continued looking through the file, scanning through the text records.

"Take me to my- John's flat." Sherlock said, his eyes never leaving the folder on his lap.

Mycroft looked up at him, concern flashing over his features before he could contain it. "Moran is there right now."

"Good." Sherlock said darkly.

"Sherlock- you've been dead to John for two years. I understand your urgency, but John deserves to be eased into this, and he's obviously not in immediate danger." Sherlock opened his mouth to protest, but Mycroft spoke over him. "Do you wish to damage him further?"

Sherlock glared at him, but he uttered a small "No."

"Then we're going to my office. We are going to do this carefully. He is the last of Moriarty's web. ...You can have a look at the CCTV footage when we arrive."

**/**

Sebastian pulled his arm gently out of John's grasp, and carefully lifted himself off of the couch; John didn't move, he wasn't disturbed. He dressed quickly and silently and he reached for his jacket, tugging it on and pulling his cigarettes from his pocket as he descended the stairs and stepped out onto the street. He lit one and took several long drags before fishing around in his jeans for his phone. Pulling it out, he quickly dialed a number. Shoving it against his ear and waiting a few clicks, a smirk twisted onto his face when a familiar irish drawl came through the device.

"How's our little Johnny-boy?"

"I've got the army doctor completely under my wing, boss. Now we jus' wait for /'im/ for show, right?" Sebastian answered, flicking the ash off his cigarette.

"That's right, Sebby. You just have fun with Johnny," There was suddenly a dark tone. "But don't forget you belong to me."

Sebastian frowned. "Never could, boss."

"Good." The brightness was back in the irishman's voice. "Will you be home tonight then, darling?"

"If that's what you want." Sebastian said, crushing his cigarette on the wall and tossing the butt away.

"Of course. Finish up with Johnny, then back home with you, okaaaaay~? Oh, and Seb?"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Make him _love_ you, kay?"

"... I think he might already, boss."

"Really? Is Doctor John Watson that easy? I should have done this personally. Oh well. Toodles, Seb!"

Sebastian hung up, pocketed the phone and headed back up the stairs. John lifted his head groggily when Sebastian opened the door amd slipped back in. Sebastian smiled sheepishly. "Jus' went out for a smoke, John. Go back to sleep."

John yawned, but he reached for Sebastian. "Come here."

Sebastian sauntered over to the army doctor, re-shed his clothes and slid in beside him, turning to grab the throw blanket and drape it over them both. He wrapped both of his arms around John and put his chin on top of John's head. He already felt John's steady breathing, meaning he had fallen asleep again. He smirked, and closed his eyes.

**/**

**End of Chapter One.**

**I obviously don't own Sherlock or the characters.**

**I know y'all gonna judge for the pairing, or maybe you wont, but please give it a chance. Chapter two is done and will be up soon. Wow, this turned out to be a whole lot shorter than I thought. Oh well.**

**-SurpriseSushi**


	2. Chapter 2

**And Your Bird Can Sing**

**Chapter Two**

**by SurpriseSushi**

[TEXT] He's here. M_

[TEXT] Took his bloody time SM

[TEXT] Just be ready, Sebastian. Don't want your pretty little face getting injured. M_

[TEXT] I can handle myself SM

[TEXT] And that's why I could give only you this job. M_

[TEXT] I got it boss SM

**/**

"How much longer do you intend to keep me locked up in your office, Mycroft?"

Sherlock had been through every inch of tape, every photo, every text that involved John and Moran's 'relationship'; he didn't know what he had been hoping to find, some sign that John was being forced into something, that Moran had some sort of malice intent, but Sherlock found absolutely nothing. It unnerved him deeply. Moran was the last strand of Moriarty's web, but he was powerful enough to build up a new empire. What was he doing with John?

Mycroft sighed at Sherlock from over his tea. "I have arranged for you to be driven to Baker Street tomorrow at ten. I shall be accompaning you; John deserves at least that."

"I don't know what you mean by that, nor do I care." He said simply in reply and went to drape his long frame across the couch, steepling his fingers up in front of his face, immediately lost in deep thought.

**/**

"Doctor Watson!"

John woke violently, his head slipping from his hand. He managed to catch himself before his head slammed into his desk, and he looked up at the woman who was standing in the middle of his office. He frowned and stared at her, his eyes growing cold.

"Anthea." John was going to make a snide comment about how the PA's fingers weren't tapping away on her blackberry, but he decided against it. "What d'you want?" That didn't mean he wasn't going to be rude.

"Mycroft is here to see you." She said calmly, looking back at him.

"What makes you think I want to see him?"

"I'm not giving you much of a choice, John."

John sighed as Mycroft walked into his office, umbrella in one hand and a folder in the other. He advaced towards the doctor's desk and sat in the chair in front of it, placing the folder on the surface in front of him and waved Anthea out of the room. He put his hands up in front of his face and stared John down.

"Does it matter to you that I have patients to see?" John muttered.

"I took the liberty in canceling all your appointment's today."

John slammed his papers down on his desk and leaned back in his chair. "Talk all you want, doesn't mean I'll respond." He knew he was being as asshole, but he honestly didn't care.

Mycroft crossed his legs elegantly and hung his umbrella on the arm of the chair. "John, it has come to my attention that you are currently... seeing an old army friend on an increasingly regular basis." He paused, but John just stared at him, neither comfirming nor denying Mycroft's claim. Mycroft sighed and continued. "Colonel Sebastian Moran, former officer of the 1st Bangalore Pioneers, same as you I believe. You two seem to have a very intimate relationship."

"What do you care, Mycroft?" John snapped. It was none of Mycroft bloody business, and John wasn't about to indulge Mycroft need to know every last damn thing about his life. He didn't have to be neither did he _want_ to be assosiated with the elder Holmes.

"I'm concerned, John. Sherlock asked me to look after you and I intend to do just so-"

John stood up, glaring at Mycroft. "I don't give a damn what he told you to do. /I'm/ telling you to leave me alone and mind your own bloody business. I'm already pissed that you're watching everything I do on your camera's, but you think you can barge in here and start making assumptions about my life?" Mycroft didn't answer; he merely looked at John with the same unwavering gaze. John walked past him amd spun around at the door. "Piss off, Mycroft. I don't need your help, nor do I need it. Leave me alone. I've had enough of you Holmes for a lifetime." He stormed out of the office, ignoring Anthea, who was typing on her blackberry now, and he didn't stop until he was far away from the hospital.

He stopped walking and leaned against the wall, his emotions almost getting the better of him. He bit down on his lips hard and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He dialed a number quickly from memory and shoved the mobile against his ear.

After a moment, a deep voice answered. "Hey, John."

John breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. "Seb, are you free?"

"Yeah. You want to have dinn-"

"Can you come to my flat?" John asked, cutting him off.

Sebastian paused, and when he spoke, John heard the smile on his face. "I'll be there in ten."

John hung up, and made his way to 221b, unlocking the door and practically running up the stairs, mumbling a quick greeting to Mrs. Hudson, who was on her way out. He yanked off his coat, dropping it onto the floor and striped off his shirt and shoes.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer, padding back out to the sitting room. He'd barely twisted off the cap when there was a quiet knock on the door and Sebastian poked his head in.

"I came as quick as I could." Sebastian purred, walking up slowly to John.

John stepped up to Sebastian in a second, closing the distance between them in an instant, taking him by the shirt and pulling him forward into a bruising kiss. Sebastian's tongue slid into his mouth and he pressed back against it with his own. Once he pulled away, Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did something happen, John?" He asked, lowering his mouth to John's neck.

John breathed in sharply as Sabastian's hot breath hit his skin and his mouth came down on his neck. "Nothing. It doesn't matter." He whispered, placing his untouched drink on the nearest flat surface and snaking in hands up into Sebastian's shirt.

Sebastian sucked on John's neck, his fingers making quick work of the smaller man's shirt and dropped it to the floor. John grabbed him around the middle and dragged him backwards into the bedroom, not bothering to close the door behind them.

Maybe that's what it was for John. A coping mechanism. When his emotions became too much for him to bear, his fingers dialed the phone number of Sebastian Moran and their lips were glued together within fifteen minutes of hanging up. It put everything on hold, made his breath hitch, and his heart stop.

That made him laugh.

Moriarty had told Sherlock he could stop John's heart and he had done just that. Everything had _ended_ when John had heard the sickening crunch of bone slamming onto pavement that afternoon.

As he lay underneath Sebastian, everything was left behind and he became a body. Just a body. That can be abused in any way as long as he could forget who he was. John didn't dwell on the fact of how completely fucked up what he was doing was, but he just simply stopped caring.

"John-"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to me what happened?"

John frowned. He hesitated for a moment then lifted himself up onto his elbow and looked down at Sebastian. "Sherlock's bloody brother happened. He came into the surgery and just started running his mouth." Sebastian pulled John closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as John continued. "He even went as far as to mention Sherlock- as if he ever cared about him- and he mentioned you and-"

Sebastian stopped him then. "Me? What's he say about me?" John didn't notice the slight change of expression on Sebastian's face.

"Nothing; I didn't let him. He just commented on our-... intamacy." John muttered quietly.

Sebastian looked at John's face for a long time, a hand stroking his hair slowly. John heard him take a deep breath. "John, I-... I don't care for what that man thinks of or says about me. I... I love you, John."

John felt his throat constrict and his heartbeat increase to an alarming speed before halting completely. He looked up at Sebastians face, expecting to see a joking smile and a laugh, but when he was met with a completely serious look, John swollowed hard.

Sebastian loved him? All they did was shag- didn't they? Their 'relationship' didn't involve emotions, didn't it? John had denied himself investing anything into his feelings for Seb; or at least he had tried. He knew he had failed in this task when he felt the words leaving his lips.

"I love you, too, Sebastain." John said quietly, leaning down and capturing the other man's lips with his.

Sebastian smile just slightly into the kiss, putting his arms around John and pulling him down, deepening their kiss.

John Watson had fallen for Sebastian Moran and had fallen hard. Sebastian had the ex-army doctor exactly where he wanted him.

**/**

**End of Chapter Two.**


End file.
